Parent application Ser. No. 07/811,752 discloses a state-of-the-art juice extractor having: (a) a base which includes a housing and a motor; (b) a blade basket detachably coupled to the motor output shaft for separating the produce into pulp and juice as the basket rotates; (c) a blade basket-housing bowl for collecting the extracted juice; and (d) a juice bowl cover which confines the produce being juiced, the extracted juice, and the left behind pulp to the juice bowl and eliminates access to the rotating knife basket.
The juice bowl has an inner wall which keeps juice from splashing out of the bowl as it flows into the bowl through a screen or filter component of the blade basket. It also has a channel-like, open top spout through which the juice flows to a pitcher or other container. A novel baffle arrangement keeps the juice from splashing as it flows into the spout from a juice collecting sump in the juice bowl. Nevertheless, juice may still splash or spray into the surrounding environs as it flows through the open top juice discharge spout.